A Triwizard Improvement
by ThePeverellSeaWolf
Summary: Harry's name comes out of the Goblet. No one believes him when he says he didn't willingly enter. Going to Gringotts in order to get money to replace his things he learns a little more about the position he holds in the magical world. If he's going to be thrust into the political games early he's going to ensure he has all the tools to come out on top. (Blaise/Harry) Slash
1. Chapter 1

There was some kind of curse on him, he was sure of it. There was no other explanation as to why bad things always seemed to happen to him on Halloween. He didn't know if it was him specifically or if every Potter before him had experienced it.

It took Dumbledore calling his name a second time to make him fully aware of where he was once more. His breathing was rapid as he shakily stood and made his way through the silence of the Great Hall up to the head table, and through the small doorway into a room he'd never seen before. The other champions and their respective headmasters or heads of house were waiting.

Harry could hear the arguing going around him but the sharp buzzing in his ears blocked out the actual words. He was hyperventilating and he couldn't stop it? Where was everyone, why weren't they helping? Did they think he wanted this? People had died in this contest. He had almost died more than enough times to fulfill his sense of adventure. He didn't want to brush by death again. He was starting to feel dizzy now, and his throat was constricting making it hard to swallow and breath. He heard Dumbledore say his name but he couldn't respond, he couldn't find the air, black slowly swallowed his eyesight and then he was out.

When Harry came too it took him a moment to find his glasses and figure out where he was. He placed them on his face pushing them up on his nose and a quick look around let him know he was in a very familiar place; the hospital wing. He pushed himself up into a sitting position as Madam Pomphrey bustled out of her office to his bed.

"How are you feeling now Mr. Potter?" Poppy asked.

"I feel tired," Harry answered softly. "And my head hurts a bit."

"That's normal after a panic attack Mr. Potter," Poppy said pulling her wand from inside her hospital uniform. "You also hit your head when you passed out. I don't think you have a concussion but if you would Mr. Potter please follow the light with your eyes." she continued lighting the tip of her wand and slowly moving it from side to side.

"Alright then, I think you are going to be absolutely fine, I'll get you a headache soother and then back off the tower you should go. I'm sure your two friends will be waiting, although they may have yet gone to bed, it is late after all," Madam Pomphrey said.

"Thank-you Madam Pomphrey," Harry said sliding himself out of the hospital cot while the medi-witch bumbled over to her potions cabinet to get him the aforementioned potion. The potion was one of the better tasting ones, pink with a strawberry aftertaste, and he quickly knocked it back when she passed it to him.

"Thank-you Madam Pomphrey," Harry said, passing the vial to the kindly woman. Poppy took the vial from him and set it aside, most likely to clean before returning to Professor Snape so it could once more be filled with potion for the hospital wing.

"You are welcome, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomphrey said. "I expect I will be seeing you more often this year given your already astonishing propensity for trouble. I must say Mr. Potter I am disappointed that you would place yourself in even more danger by foolishly entering this tournament. One would think you would know better," she sighed and shook her head as though in disappointment. "Well nothing that can be done for it now, off to bed with you."

"I didn't," Harry began but Poppy was already bustling off tidying the bed he'd been resting in and wasn't listening. He sighed as he looked down at his feet. He could see his big two wiggle in his second hand grey socks through the slowly growing hole in his trainer. He best get back to the tower. It was obviously after curfew and it would be just his luck to lose points for being out of the tower after hours. Hell he'd probably even get caught by Snape. He shivered. He prayed not.

The halls were slowly growing chillier as the seasons began the change of fall to winter. He'd need to start wearing the Weasely jumper Molly knitted him from Christmas last year. It wasn't like he had a winter coat or any other kind of jumper. Usually he just got by with wearing several layers. He made it through the halls without running into hide or hair from anyone. Harry nocked gently on the side of the picture frame to wake the sleeping Fat Lady up.

"Balderdash," Harry said as the rather plump lady woke. She gave him a pitying look that he didn't understand and opened the frame to let him in. It didn't take him long to figure out just why the portrait pitied him. His things had been strewn across the common room and he could see his trunk by one of the couches the wood basically shattered as if someone had opened it, turned it upside down and jumped on it snapping the lid and the wood, leaving splintered planks on the floor although he could see some of it was piled by the fireplace as if to be used as fuel.

He picked up the book in front of him and pages fluttered out of it. It was his charms book for this year. It looked as though someone had begun ripping at the pages before pouring some kind of liquid on it. He sniffed and dropped it immediately. Slowly he gathered his things into a pile in the center of the room. His clothing which was mostly rags already was all torn and now was truly little more than a pile of cloth some strips not even good enough for cleaning. Some of his school books were ripped up, others had ink spilled all over them and still others were soaked in an unmentionable yellow liquid and he refused to touch them. All of his Weasely jumpers had been destroyed, either unraveled or in the case of his newest one from last Christmas; burnt. It had spell damage that burnt pieces of it, this one missing a sleeve and had a burnt a hole the size of a dessert plate through the chest.

Look though he might, he couldn't seem to find his father's cloak or the Marauder's Map. Peeking out just a little out from under the overstuffed apple red couch was the corner of his photo album. The one Hagrid had given him for his first Christmas. It was his most treasured possession, more so than even his father's map or the cloak. Perhaps not in monetary value but they not only were the first pictures he'd ever seen of his parents they were the only ones he had. Hagrid had painstakingly searched for them where ever he could before putting them together in this album.

He pulled it out from under the couch. It wasn't as damaged as everything else, some of the pages were a little bent but they weren't ripped and there was no spell damage to any of the pages. It had probably slid under the couch when everything else was dumped from his trunk and managed to escape the onslaught of destruction that had been rained down on his things.

Harry clutched it to his chest as he sat on the ground in front of the fire place where he could still see the leather of some of his book covers still in the fireplace having fallen out of the direct fire as the parchment pages were burnt. He thanked whatever gods were watching over him for saving his photo album from the same fate. Tears ran down his face as he sat watching the flames.

He'd known that it was likely that Ron would be angry but his red headed friend had issues with jealousy. He'd assumed that even if the rest of the Gryffindor's didn't believe he hadn't put his name in the goblet they'd at least support him if for no reason other than the fact that he was a fellow Gryffin.

Sluggishly he rose to his feet still clutching his photo album close. He didn't think that it would a good idea for him to sleep in the dorms. Who knew what his dorm mates would do with him if he was unconscious in their presence. He was under no delusions that Ron might have led the charge to destroy his things but he doubted that the other Gryffindors had just stood by once it started and even if they had he obviously couldn't trust him not to stand by while he was cursed and kicked down.

The only place he could think of that had a bed, that he could easily get into was the Hospital Wing. He could sleep there tonight and figure out what to do tomorrow. He'd need his books replaced in the least, and his clothes. All of his school robes were ripped and he couldn't just continue to wear the clothes he had on now over and over again. There was also his missing cloak and map to deal with. He'd have to talk to a teacher tomorrow. Right now all he wanted was to sleep, to sleep and cry. It was a good thing it was Saturday tomorrow, perhaps McGonagall would be able to take him to Diagon Alley and he could replace his things by the end of the day.

The halls seemed quiet on his way back to the hospital wing and he didn't run into anyone this time either. Madam Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen and Harry suspected she'd gone to find her own bed soon after he'd left to go to his. He moved quietly in case she was nearby. He didn't want to wake her, she deserved a good night's sleep and it wasn't her fault that he didn't feel safe in the Gryffindor tower.

He crawled atop of the covers of the cot he'd been sleeping on only an hour earlier and curled around his photo album drifting off into sleep as the tears that had been falling silently since he'd first seen his destroyed things softly dried in shiny tracks on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Potter," said a berating female voice. It took only a second for Harry to come fully awake, instincts immediately recognizing the tone and forcing him to respond immediately in order to minimize the anger that usually followed.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said in surprise as he sat up. The tone of voice he'd woken to had reminded him of his aunt and for a second he'd though himself back in the cupboard under the stairs. Unconsciously he'd pulled his photo album closer as though ready to protect it from whatever was going to happen next.

"Mr. Potter, perhaps you can tell me and Madam Pomphrey why you are back here, as we are both under the apparent misconception that she had sent you off to your own bed last night," the transfiguration professor said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said weakly. "I did go back to the tower last night I swear; it's just, well…" Harry paused while he tried to figure out how to say it.

"Well Mr. Potter, we are waiting," the professor said sternly. Harry swallowed and found his words.

"When I got to the tower, all my things were strewn about the common room. My clothes were all ripped and some of my books had been ripped up and others, well I don't know if it's a spell or if someone actually pissed on them. Many of my other things including some of my books were burned," Harry said quickly, the tears from the night before returning. "And the two things that my father once owned were missing and I don't know where they are. Dumbledore gave me that cloak for my first Christmas at Hogwarts and said that it was once my fathers. And that parchment with the map Professor Lupin told me last year was once my father's and his friends. I was lucky and my photo album fell underneath the couch when they dumped and destroyed my trunk, else I'd have lost the only pictures I have of my parents. After I found all of that I just didn't feel safe enough to sleep in the tower. This was the only place I could think of to come. I figured I'd just find an abandoned classroom to sleep on the floor for tonight but I just don't want to go back. I don't have any more clothes and my school books are all ruined," Harry said his voice thick with the tears that silently fell as he spoke as quickly as he could almost afraid he would be told to shut up.

"Oh Mr. Potter, I'm sorry that you felt so unsafe within the tower," Professor McGonagall said. "I suppose I can't insist you stay there, if you do feel unsafe. You will however be staying somewhere the other professors know of in case one of us needs to find you. I'll speak with the Headmaster and have the house elves organize a classroom with a bed and such for you to stay in," McGonagall sighed and scratched behind her ear. For a second Harry wondered if she did that because of her animagus form. He'd never ask however, despite what everyone seemed to think he was not in fact suicidal.

"I'll also see which of us professors are available to take you into Diagon Alley. I'll look into the business of this cloak and map you said?" Professor McGonagall asked. Harry nodded. "Well alright then," she said before shooting a few spells at him. He felt restored, his hair less lank, clothing unwrinkled, and his mouth fresher, and inferred that she'd shot a few personal refreshment spells at him.

"Thank-you professor," Harry said.

"Whoever will take you to Diagon Alley will meet you at the front doors after lunch, I suggest you do not keep them waiting, it is already enough trouble, and with this tournament business you've gotten yourself into we cannot afford to embarrass Hogwarts in front of the international community more than you already have," Professor McGonagall said before turning and leaving the hospital wing, her robes swishing almost as much as Snape managed to swish his.

"Well Mr. Potter you should be off to breakfast 'less you miss it," Madam Pomphrey said. Harry slid from the cot and the motherly woman immediately began tidying the cot he'd slept in.

"May I leave this here until Professor McGonagall gets my room set up?" Harry asked. Madam Pomphrey nodded so he set the album in the window sill. Harry decided to heed her words and hurried off towards the Great Hall. It wasn't until he was just outside the doors when his anxiety caught up with him. He swallowed it down; he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

Every eye seemed to turn and watch Harry as he pushed the door open and slid in and all conversations stopped. Many of the Gryffindor's were throwing smirks in his direction. He kept his head down and hurried to one of the closest open spaces at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffins began to chuckle but Harry left his head down unwilling to look at his tormentors. He pulled together a bowl of porridge with a dollop of currants mixed in. He was only about three bites in when suddenly his back was soaked.

"Oops," said Dean as Harry turned around. "Clumsy me," he continued wiggling the empty milk jug he was holding, before sauntering back to his seat. Harry shivered and battled off the tears that were fighting to fall, instead standing up face as blank as he could make it, before leaving the Great Hall.

He immediately headed to the nearest bathroom, pulling off his robe as he went in order to minimize the amount of milk seeping through to the rest of his clothing. Harry quickly cast the only cleaning spell he knew; scurgify. It wasn't perfect but recalling one of the refreshment charms Professor McGonagall shot at him before he'd left the hospital wing this morning he was able to at least remove the last of the milk, before putting the robe back on. He looked in the mirror and brushed away the tears that had started to roll down his cheeks.

He sucked in a deep shaky breath before turning on the tap to wash his face and reduce a little of the puffiness. It wouldn't do for him to have made it out of the Great Hall without crying only for everyone to see that he had been crying anyways on his face. It took him almost an hour to work up the nerve to leave the bathroom. Thankfully no one else had entered, everyone probably off to their common rooms to enjoy board games or laziness with their housemates for the weekend.

He double checked the hallway to make sure no one was lurking. He was employing all the rules he used when dealing with Dudley and his friends during the summer; draw no attention, avoid all eyes, and stay out of the way. His footsteps while hurried were quiet; he used the shadowed corners of the hallways keeping his head down whenever he passed anyone drawing no one's eyes towards him, as he made his way to the kitchens. Unfortunately he miscalculated. The Hufflepuff's common room was in the same general direction of the kitchens, and off course the Hufflepuffs would be filled with righteous anger towards him for stealing their Champions spotlight. He turned the corner head still down not noticing the three until they surrounded him, cornering him with a wall to his back.

"Look what we have here boys," Zachary Smith said, to his two companions, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Flinch-Fletchley.

"Looks like a little lion," Ernie said tauntingly.

"He's a bit far from the lion's den now isn't he," Justin continued crossing his arms as the boys made a slow menacing approach.

"Not another lion in sight," Zachary said as they all drew their wands. Harry fumbled for his own that was tucked in his back pocket but it was too late he wasn't able to grab it his robes in the way. Zachary had already thrown a stinging hex that Harry shifted to dodge, but still got caught on his hip. As he dodged Ernie sent a mild cutting curse that hit just above his eyebrow. As a head wounds did it quickly started gushing with blood blinding him in his left eye and causing him to misstep and trip landing on his backside, he heard the crack as he fell and felt as his wand snapped in his back pocket. He looked up as Justin walked forward, seeming to tower over him.

"You know I never got to pay you back for that snake in second year," Justin said. Harry looked fearfully up at the other boy. Harry was already small due to the systematic starvation he'd experienced at the Dursley's over the years but he was sure he'd never felt smaller than he currently did now looking up at the other boy who had an angry look on his face. Harry didn't bother trying to correct Justin's misconception that Harry had tried to get the snake to attack the other boy during the dueling club in second year. He knew from experience with Dudley and his gang that not only would it not help in this situation but would most likely make whatever was coming next worse.

Suddenly Justin smirked. Harry braced himself and closed his eyes as he saw Justin swing his leg back. Pain exploded in his face as his nose was broken from the force. He fell backwards lying flat on his back. He heard the fading laughter as the three boys moved on, most likely towards their common room. It took Harry a moment to wiggle into a sitting position against the wall. Blood gushed from his forehead and his nose as he slumped against the cool stone. So much for getting himself a full breakfast, it looked like he'd be returning to the hospital wing once more.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the dizziness had faded enough for Harry to feel steady enough to stand blood had soaked through his open robes and stained his white oxford shirt that was part of his uniform, the same bright red of his Gryffindor tie. He used his robe sleeve to wipe up some of the still wet blood on his face, being careful not to acerbate the pain in his nose. He stayed close to the walls of the corridor to steady himself as dizziness and nausea constantly threatened to overcome him as he slowly made his way away from the kitchens and Hufflepuff commons towards the Hospital Wing.

The moment Madam Pomphrey saw him she clucked and hurried over drawing her wand. Blood was quickly spelled away and the pressure he'd been feeling in his head from the moment his nose was broken was suddenly released with a sharp pain as his nose returned to its proper position.

"Sit on the bed now Mr. Potter," Poppy said as she hurried to her cabinet of potions. She began pushing different vials around trying to find a specific one. Harry looked to the doorway of the Hospital Wing as the door swung open. Professor Snape was carrying a crate of what were most likely potions into the wing.

"Poppy, I have the monthly supply with the extra essence of dittany you asked for," Snape said, his voice not filled with the disdain as it usually was as he spoke to the kindly matron of the hospital wing.

"Oh thank goodness," the medi-witch said hurrying over to the tall head of Slytherin. "I'm out of the dittany already and Mr. Potter here seems to have run afoul of someone free with a cutting curse. I'll need some to close the cut on his forehead," she continued taking one of the vials, with a golden yellow liquid. Professor Snape's eyes flicked over to Harry before the man moved to the potions and began gently putting them away on the labeled shelves as Pomphrey used a cotton stick to dab the dittany at the wound above Harry's eyebrow. Harry let out a small hiss of pain before biting his lip to avoid making any more noise.

"All done Mr. Potter," Madam Pomphrey said as she vanished the cotton stick and stoppered the vial of dittany once more. "If you can manage it, I'd prefer not to see you again today." Harry nodded not seeing Snape's raised eyebrow behind him as he slipped off of the cot.

"I should just label this bed as yours," Poppy said and Harry ducked his head cheeks heating as they pinked.

"Mr. Potter," Snape spoke directly to Harry for the first time since he'd entered the hospital wing. Harry's head snapped up as he looked at the potions professor.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked his voice slightly nervous.

"Professor McGonagall alerted me to the fact that it has become necessary for you to replace many of your school items. I am in need of potions ingredients to replace my stocks. It would seem that someone has sticky fingers while in my storage cabinet," Snape's voice was back to its regular disdain filled tone as the man looked down his nose at Harry. "Therefore I will be the one taking you to Diagon Alley so you may purchase the necessary items for yourself. I expect to find you at the front entrance ten minutes after the completion of the lunch hour, if you are not there I will leave without you and you will be required to find another avenue in which to get your supplies, am I understood Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yes sir, front doors directly after lunch or you leave me behind," Harry answered. Snape gave him a nod. Harry hurried himself out of the hospital wing not wanting to stay in the hospital wing where Snape could snap at him. Surprisingly the man had been half decent towards him. Perhaps a little condescending in tone but none of the usual degradation had been thrown at him. He'd thought about letting the professor know that his wand had been destroyed, but he didn't even want to face it himself yet.

He made his way back down towards the kitchens, this time keeping his head up while sticking to the shadows. He'd made a mistake he wouldn't make again. It was all good and well to keep one's head down and avoid everyone's attention but he also needed to remain aware of his surroundings less he get caught off guard again.

He made it to the kitchens without issue. Dobby of course was absolutely delighted to see him, bouncing around happily.

"Dobby, Dobby calm down, Dobby," Harry said chuckling a little his spirits rising a little watching his small friend's energetic antics.

"You came toos visit Dobby, Great Masters Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked.

"Not exactly, though I'm perfectly happy to see you, and please call me Harry," Harry answered patting the excitable house elf on his head between his ears.

"Of course Great Masters Harry sir," Dobby said. Harry let out an imperceptible sigh, he was fairly certain this was an argument he would lose so he may as well quit now.

"I didn't exactly get breakfast this morning Dobby and lunch is going to be soon, do you think the other elves would mind if I ate a snack and perhaps helped a little in preparing lunch?" Harry asked.

"The Great Masters Harry sir wants to helps us lowly house elves make lunch?" Dobby asked his high voice filled with incredulity.

"After I eat something, yes," Harry said. "I'm rather good at peeling potatoes, it lets me just sit and think you know?" Harry asked.

"I's ask the head elf buts I gets you food first," Dobby said.

"Thank-you Dobby," Harry said and the house elf practically vibrated away. A plateful of bite-sized finger sandwiches best suited for tea or perhaps a snack appeared at the table in front of him. Harry quickly sat down and began devouring them only slowing when his stomach began to fill. He shifted feeling the wand pieces in his back pocket and suddenly his stomach lurched. He stood and slid his hand into the pocket, pulling the two pieces of magical wood that had once been his wand out. The break was clean but there was nothing he knew that would fix it. Perhaps he could ask Ollivander if there was a way for him to fix it. He set the pieces on the table and slowly removed his tie and wrapped the pieces in the red and gold silk material, his eyes dry, his emotions to wild for tears, before he tucked them into his robe pocket.

An older elf with a chef's hat and apron popped in front of him causing Harry to flinch slightly.

"You's asking to help make lunch, young master wizard?" the house elf asked.

"Yes, if it's no trouble," Harry said, ducking his head instinctively. "I just don't want to go back out into the castle until I have too." The elf gave him a look over before giving a slight nod.

"You's may help, we's needing the cheese shredded," the elf said snapping his fingers. The plate of sandwiches disappeared and several cheese wheels along with a large grater. Rather than baulking at the rather large job, Harry immediately got to work, removing his robe and folding in before laying it upon the bench and rolling up his shirt sleeves.

The pile of grated cheese grew larger and larger but Harry didn't notice the effects of his efforts until he moved to reach for the next hunk of cheese only to realize that there was no more for him to grate. The menial repetitive work had allowed him to calm down his emotions of earlier and actually forget about the destruction of his wand as his mind wandered. The elves had begun taking the cheese and distributing it over various party sized casserole dishes that Harry knew held a variety of pastas. Saturday was always pasta for lunch.

"There's nothing lefts for young master wizard to help with, we's elves thank-you," said the head elf from before causing Harry to flinch in surprise at the sudden appearance of the elf.

"I'm happy to help," Harry said. "Um would it be possible for me to perhaps eat lunch here? I don't really want to go into the Great Hall again today," Harry asked nervously. The head elf gave Harry a considering look before nodding.

"We's can make you's a plate young master wizard," the head elf said before popping away. Harry sighed as he looked to his robe where his wand pieces sat waiting. He wondered if telling any of the professors would amount to anything. He'd told Professor McGonagall about what happened to his things and though she did arrange for him to replace his things and for him to sleep somewhere other than the Gryffindor dorms but she didn't say anything about repayment or punishment. Harry sighed. She most likely thought he deserved it; she had as much said so this morning when she berated him for embarrassing Hogwarts. She hadn't said it outright but when did she need to, her implications were clear. He sighed before starting as a plateful of lasagna was popped in front of him. It smelled heavenly and he quickly dug in.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was quick to finish his lunch and waited until Dobby told him that the majority of students were in the great hall eating their lunch before he left the kitchens. Dobby had insisted on taking care of Harry's shirt, hurrying it through the laundry since it was Harry's only shirt and even ironing it for him before returning it. Now Harry actually looked as though he cared about his clothing, sort of, his black slacks still held all of their wrinkles.

He was waiting at the front doors when lunch, was over and stood in the shadowed corner watching as students poured out of the great hall in droves. None saw him and Harry was surprised when Professor Snape walked right up to him ordering him to follow.

The air was beginning to turn crisp, and Harry breathed deeply as he extended his legs and hurried his pace to keep up with the taller man's strides. They reached the gates where the wards that extended all across the grounds of Hogwarts. As they passed through the gates professor Snape raised his hand and gripped Harry's shoulder. Though Harry knew they going to be apperating, he hadn't expected professor Snape to do so midstride. Harry lost his breath as they twisted and with a sudden pop appeared just inside Diagon alley only a few feet from where the brick wall led to the Leaky Cauldren.

"I have things to do and no wish to attend to your every need; you will meet me in the Leaky Cauldren no later than six o'clock. That gives you five hours, long enough I suspect for you to get what you need. I expect you to stay out of trouble however difficult for you that may be," the potions master said.

"Yes sir," Harry said. The potions master glared at him for a moment before striding off to where ever he needed to go. Harry was still for a moment before being jolted into motion by the clinking noise of the brick wall opening as someone on the other side tapped the trigger brick. Keeping his head down Harry made his way to the beautiful white marble building at the head of the alley.

Harry was nervous as he entered Gringotts. He hadn't thought about it till this moment but he hadn't gotten his key returned to him after he gave it to Molly so she could purchase his school supplies. He hoped there was another way he could access his money but he'd never tried before. Nervously he walked up to one of the free tellers.

"Hello um… sir, my name is Harry, Harry Potter. I'd like to get money from my vault but I don't have my key. I lent it to my friend's mother since she was the one to purchase my school supplies this year. Is there another way I can access my vault?" Harry asked fidgeting a little. The goblin's head had snapped up the moment Harry had said he'd lent his key to another.

"Follow me," the goblin said gruffly, hopping down from the till desk he'd been manning. Harry followed as the goblin led him down a beautiful corridor. There was a mural carved directly into the marble stone on the left side of the hall, accented in what seemed to be gold leaf, it depicted what seemed to be a bloody and perhaps, at least to the goblins given their seemingly reverent depiction of it, an honor filled one.

The goblin knocked on a heavy wooden door before pushing it open without waiting for an answer from within. While ushering Harry into the room the goblin uttered something in a guttural language that Harry guessed was the goblin language Gobbledegook, to the other goblin in the room before leaving. The goblin who had been sitting in behind the ornate wooden desk when they walked in gestured for Harry to sit in one of the two high-backed chairs that were set for that specific purpose in front of the desk. When Harry settled the goblin spoke.

"Varook, alerted me to the fact that you do not in fact have possession of your trust vault key, do you have possession of any of your other keys?" the goblin asked.

"I'm sorry, other keys? I didn't even know I had other vaults," Harry said. The goblin pinched the bridge of his nose with neatly trimmed fingernails.

"Are you telling me that you believed that you as heir Potter had only a single vault?" the goblin asked exasperatedly.

"Heir Potter?" Harry asked. The goblin cursed in Gobbledegook slamming his fist on the desk, causing Harry to flinch. The goblin got out from behind the desk and popped his head out the door to shout something in his mother tongue before returning to his seat behind the desk.

"I have called for the instruments required for a magical inheritance exam, not only will this insure you are indeed Heir Potter, it will also reveal to you the exact amounts and specific vaults you own. This will also allow us to do a recall of keys and provide you with the heir rings now that you are old enough to wear them. They will serve as something much like what I understand muggle debit cards do," the goblin said saying everything slowly as though he was speaking to a simpleton.

"Okay, um… may I ask why I was never told about these things before?" Harry asked. The goblin looked surprised.

"Heir Potter, are you telling me you have not received any correspondence concerning your Heir duties and upcoming Lordly duties from any other Heir or Lord or even us, Gringotts ourselves?" the goblin asked. The confused look on the Harry's face told the goblin all he needed to know. The goblin cursed again before hopping off his chair and moving to the door.

"I'll add an Emerys Ritual to the appointment list then," the goblin said as he reached for the door. As he opened the door he turned back he looked back to Harry. "Did you ever receive a magical or medical assessment upon your return to the magical world Heir Potter?" the goblin asked.

"Uh no, at least, I don't think so," the goblin sighed again before shouting in that guttural language into the hallway.

"Not to worry, heir Potter, we'll figure out who's truly at fault for all of this and you can be assured that the full weight of the goblin nation will be brought down upon them," the goblin said as he turned back to see Harry's half confused half fearful face.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry sat fidgeting, doing his best to remain patient as he waited for the items that; well Harry supposed he didn't know the goblins name; but the goblin had called for and were going to be used for the inheritance exam as well as whatever other things the goblin had shouted for in that harsh guttural tongue. Harry opened his mouth to speak; it was time to rectify the fact that he didn't know the name of the goblin helping him.

"Excuse me," Harry said quietly drawing the goblins attention away from whatever paperwork he'd begun working on.

"Yes Heir Potter?" the goblin asked looking up.

"I...Um…Uh…Well, I was wondering what um… your name, uh… that is, what it is," Harry asked, before taking a deep breath and repeating the question without the nervous stutter. "I was wondering what your name is?" Harry asked a little less nervous when the goblin didn't seem to glare at him. The room was silent for a moment before the goblin replied.

"Warrock," the goblin said, "My name is Warrock." Harry opened his mouth before closing it before he could speak when there was a knock at the door. Warrock didn't make a sound but the goblins at the door pushed it open anyway carrying in a multitude of items. One of the goblins set up a magical wooden table by setting a dinner plate sized piece of wood with a rune burned to its center on the floor and tapping it twice with his finger, before watching as much like the brick wall entrance to Diagon Alley it unfolded and shifted to open.

The other goblins set what they were carrying atop the table as Warrock hopped from his seat and moved around the desk to stand in front the table. None of the goblins said a word as they all left the room the heavy wooden door shutting solidly behind them.

"If you would please come here Heir Potter, we can begin with the ancestry exam which will let us know the full breadth of your inheritance. That will allow us to see the full breath of your inheritance, it is also the fastest way to pull the records of activity concerning the entirety of your accounts without gathering each individual account manager and having them find the specific paperwork concerning every deposit or withdrawal under their purview," the goblin said.

Obligingly Harry stood and made his way to the table. While it was waist height for the goblin it was only knee height for him. Harry moved around to the opposite side from the goblin and lowered himself into the lotus sitting position. The goblin gave Harry a grin, which made Harry feel as though he'd passed some unspecified test.

"You said multiple account managers. Even if I have multiple accounts, they'd all be under the Potter name; wouldn't I just have one account manager? I mean my mom was muggleborn, so it's not like I'd need family accounts for her name," Harry said. Warrock's head twisted up sharply.

"Your mother was not muggleborn. Her family name was perhaps not as powerful as the Potter name but there was a letter, until your tenth birthday it was in my care, it was sent to you the tenth anniversary of your birth, are you telling me that you didn't receive it?" Warrock asked.

"I didn't even know that I had magic until Hagrid gave me my Hogwarts letter," Harry said. Warrock's skin went an even paler grey tone.

"Do you know who your magical guardian is Heir Potter? I suspected they were abusing their power but this confirms it. There was always the possibility they were hoping to keep you from being overwhelmed considering your already elevated status as the boy-who-lived, but to not even know of your magical heritage, we goblins may not like wizards but even we would not keep a child from his heritage," Warrock said. "It is fortunate that as the only bank within the British Magical World, we meticulously keep copies and records of each and every individual piece of paper work. I will have the copy of the letter that was filed away brought here when we finish. It may not be the original written by your parents, but unless I can somehow wrest the original from whomever was your magical guardian then I suppose for now it will have to do. If you'd give me your hand Heir Potter," Warrock asked, as he finished mixing two liquids and a black powder into a beautiful black ceramic bowl.

Harry reached out his hand cooperatively. Warrock gripped it to hold it steady in his own deceptively gentle hand. Harry flinched and hissed in pain as the goblin drew a sharp bladed scalpel across the meat of his palm.

"My apologies, Heir Potter, for not warning you, such a thing is easier to get over with if one does not know it's about to happen," Warrock said as he held Harry's hand in his firm but gentle grip over the ceramic bowl allowing exactly seven drops to descend into the solution below before he twisted Harry's wrist to avoid an more blood falling in and wiped the wound with a wet cloth. The cloth was obviously soaked with dittany or a similar potion given that the wound on Harry's palm immediately closed.

"Now what?" Harry asked betraying his interest in the process as he leaned forward.

"Now I stir exactly twelve times clockwise, before placing an unused quill within the bowl," the goblin said as he began stirring. While we wait for the potion to be completely soaked into the quill, we will begin the process for the Emerys Ritual," Warrock continued.

"What exactly is the Emerys Ritual and why do I need it?" Harry asked.

"I trust you know who Merlin Emerys was yes?" Warrock asked.

"Of course," Harry answered.

"According to goblin histories, Merlin was once cursed by the Dark Witch Morgana Lefay. The curse was known as the Taint of the Hydra, it was a curse that forced Merlin to attempt to murder Arthur Pendragon. After he had been freed from the curse Merlin developed a ritual that would show all foreign magic upon the person who undergoes it," Warrock said as he dropped the quill into the ceramic bowl and placed it to the side as he began preparing the protective measures of the foresaid ritual. "The reason I asked for the necessary items to perform it has to do with the fact that you are not receiving any forms of correspondence except those that a specific person wishes for you to receive. Even if you weren't an Heir Lord you should be receiving fanmail for the events that led you to become the boy-who-lived. Not only that but whatever kind of warding that has been placed upon you has to not only be extremely strong but very old as very few communication wards can affect the spells and runes placed on the Gringotts eagle owl harnesses. Each and every one of our specially bred eagle owls wears the harnesses as both protection and for the recognition the harness brings," Warrock said.

"I've never heard that story about Merlin," Harry said. "But then again History of Magic is not exactly the most interesting class. Binns drones on and on about various goblin rebellions but he never mentions exactly which one or what they were being fought for. It would be interesting hearing them from a goblins point of view," Harry continued. "Like the battle scene carved into the wall outside the office. I don't remember Binns talking about anything like that."

The goblin chuckled.

"You will find, Heir Potter, that wizards keep the most biased records of History. Even we goblins to an extent honor our actions during various events perhaps more than we should. In fact the best record keepers, if you can get through their even greater dislike for wizards than goblins and their propensity for inane wordings the Centaurs are perhaps the best historical record keepers to reside on earth," Warrock said finishing with the last runic drawing on the piece of parchment he'd begun the basic ritual protections on. "Again with your hand Heir Potter," Warrock said. The goblin took Harry's hand and placed it in the center of the parchment before carefully inking a rune into the back of Harry's hand before placing a blank roll of tied parchment atop Harry's hand before speaking a few words in that harsh guttural language that was the goblin's native tongue. The parchment atop Harry's hand seemed to give off a supernatural glow, but Warrock didn't remove it until the glow stopped.

"Alright Heir Potter," Warrock said removing the roll of parchment. "You may remove your hand." Harry did so and Warrock waved his hand over the ritual parchment that Harry had laid atop while setting the roll of parchment to the side.

"Well Heir Potter the Emerys Ritual is done and the Ancestry Test is ready to continue, which would you prefer to do first?" Warrock asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked at Warrock in surprise. He wasn't usually given the opportunity to choose what he wanted, it was strange but it made him feel good to be asked for once.

"I think I'd like good news first," Harry said. "So the ancestry exam first please." Warrock nodded.

"Of course Heir Potter," Warrock said pulling the ceramic bowl back to the center of the table along with yet another roll of clean parchment. He slipped the string off the roll allowing the parchment to loosen from its tight coil. The ceramic bowl was empty of all but the quill Warrock had placed into the bowl while the potion like solution had still filled it. Warrock gingerly lifted the quill from the bowl being careful to touch it at only the barest minimum, and set it in the position to write against the clean roll of parchment and murmured a few words in Gobbledegook. The quill immediately began writing of its own volition and Warrock moved his hand away.

The quill wrote extremely quickly and within a few minutes the parchment was filled and the quill suddenly seemed to turn into ash that disappeared as gravity pulled it to fall towards the table. Warrock slid the parchment over without looking at it.

"I most likely know the information on this; I will however need it in order to make a copy for filing purposes. While this will show you both the Family names you've inherited as well as the full accounting of every vault of associated with them. I have been calling you Heir Potter as that was what your father preferred, and as he never got the chance to come in after his parents perished as he and your mother were already in hiding and officially take up his lordships. From what I understood from your grandfather who was already Lord when I took over as manager to his account managers, and yes when you read the results it will make more sense, as to why I continuously refer to you having several account managers. You'll find the titles ordered in level of importance," Warrock said.

Harry took the parchment turning it around so he could read it.

_**Hadrian James Potter**_

_**Father:**__** James Charles Potter, Status: Deceased**_

_**Mother:**__** Lily Summer Potter nee Evans, Status: Deceased**_

_**Godfather:**__** Sirius Orion Black, Status: Alive**_

_**Godmother:**__** Alice Meagan Longbottom nee Prewett, Status: Incapacitated**_

_**Magical Guardian:**__** Emancipation Status as of October 31**__**st**__** due to Binding Magical Contract. (Contract Acceptance By Chief Warlock (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore), Supreme Mugwup (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore), Headmaster of Hogwarts (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore), and Previous Magical Guardian (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)) **_

_**Lord Peverell:**__** Most Noble and Most Ancient House, Patriarchal **_

_**Vault 1679: Books, Weapons, Furniture, Family Heirlooms, Jewelry, Portraits. **_

_**Vault 1680: 608,098,677 gallons 98 Sickles 14 Knuts, Active Transactions: 50 gallon monthly account upkeep and security cost for vaults 1893, 1697, 1680. Interest 211 gallons monthly. **_

_**Heir Black:**__** Noble and Ancient House Black, Patriarchal claim, claim designated via Godfather.**_

_**Vault 711: Books, Weapons, Furniture, Family Heirlooms, Jewelry, Portraits, provisional access.**_

_**Vault 712: 878,953 gallons 65 Sickles 8 Knuts, Active Transactions: 50 gallon monthly account upkeep and security cost for vaults 711, 712, and 713. Yearly refill of Black Heir account to 10, 000 gallons vault 713. 390 gallon return yearly royalties for part ownership, Jiggers Potion's (6%). 165 gallon return yearly royalties for part ownership, The Daily Prophet (4%) Interest 320 gallons monthly, restricted access.**_

_**Vault 710: 10,000 gallons **_

_**Lord Potter:**__** Noble House Potter, Patriarchal**_

_**Vault 685: Books, Weapons, Furniture, Family Heirlooms, Jewelry, Portraits.**_

_**Vault 686: 98,953 gallons 345 Sickles 78 Knuts, Active Transactions: 50 gallon monthly account upkeep and security cost for vaults 685, 686, and 687. Yearly refill of Potter Heir account to 10, 000 gallons vault 687. 2000 gallon monthly transaction account of Albus P.W. Dumbledore, 200 gallon monthly transaction account of Molly Weasely. 2000 gallon monthly transaction to account of Petunia Dursley (conversion charge 12 gallons) 100 gallon monthly transaction to account of Ronald Weasely. 100 gallon monthly transaction to account of Hermione Granger. 100 gallon monthly transaction to account of Ginevra Weasely. 782 gallon return yearly royalties for part ownership, Magical Menagerie (60%). 165 gallon return yearly royalties for part ownership, The Daily Prophet (4%) 492 gallon return yearly royalties for part ownership, Leaky Cauldren (25%) Interest 301 gallons monthly.**_

_**Vault 687 : 10,000 gallons **_

_**Lord Ravenclaw:**__** Noble House Ravenclaw, Matriarchal**_

_**Vault 1202: Books, Weapons, Furniture, Family Heirlooms, Jewelry, Portraits.**_

_**Vault 1203: 7,328,457 gallons 91 Sickles 4 Knuts, Active Transactions: 30 gallon monthly account upkeep and security cost for vaults 1202, 1203. 500 gallons yearly to Hogwarts scholarship fund. 200 gallons yearly donation Alexandria Magical Library. 400 gallon returns yearly royalties for 'self-updating book' charm. Interest 199 gallons monthly.**_

_**Lord Gryffindor:**__** Elevated House Gryffindor, Patriarchal **_

_**Vault 715: Books, Weapons, Furniture, Family Heirlooms, Jewelry, Portraits**_

_**Vault 716: 78,093 gallons 374 Sickles 68 Knuts, Active Transactions: 30 gallon monthly account upkeep and security cost for vaults 715, 716. 500 gallons yearly to Hogwarts scholarship fund. Interest 213 gallons monthly.**_

_**Lord Morgenstern:**__** Elevated House Morgenstern, willed with no claiming descendants**_

_**Vault 57: Books, Weapons, Furniture, Family Heirlooms, Jewelry, Portraits. 19,087 gallons 382 Sickles 8 Knuts, Active Transactions: 15 gallon monthly account upkeep and security cost for vault 57. Interest 17 gallons monthly.**_

"Bloody hell," Harry said stealing one of Ron's favorite phrases. "You were wrong, I'm not Heir Potter," Harry said his voice filled with ironic tone, "I'm Lord Potter, as of Halloween. I suppose some good has come out of this tournament."

"May I see the parchment for a moment?" Warrock asked, his voice slightly strained, Harry got the feeling that Warrock was not one for surprises. Harry handed the parchment over to the goblin.

There were still things he'd like to look at a little closer, especially considering the activities of the Potter Accounts. He'd certainly never given permission for any of the Weasely's or Hermione to have money from his accounts, though he certainly wouldn't have begrudged them if only he'd been asked. Not to mention the money that was going to his aunt. He had been told so often by his aunt and uncle that he was a financial burden while his aunt was receiving galleons every month. In fact given the conversion rate she was receiving approximately four thousand pounds a month and not a single pound had been spent on him. Before he could think more of it Warrock spoke.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events, and the Morgenstern title is new, most likely having been willed after and because of the events that gave you the title of the boy-who-lived. This is a good thing though, your emancipation means you can properly take up your lordships and begin once more building up the accounts, once more. These transactions from the Potter accounts they were approved by your magical guardian who I see was Dumbledore. As I already understand he was abusing this position, should I take this to mean these transactions should stop?" Warrock asked.

"Yes please," Harry said.

"Alright then," Warrock said. "First things first I will call for each of the Lordship Rings to be brought here so you can place them on. As I thought you were only heir I had you take the Emerys Ritual believing we'd need to ritually remove any magic on you. We will of course keep the parchment as it will show what magic was cast by what person, but your Lordship rings should remove most magic that is on you including mail wards and any blocks that may be on abilities or magic. If you would like to peruse it while I send for the rings?" Warrock asked. Harry nodded and Warrock passed the parchment over, before standing up and walking to the door.

"I'll be back in a moment," Warrock said before leaving. Harry began the read through of the parchment, growing angrier and more devastated the more he read.

_**Core Strength and Abilities**_

_**Core **__**(Merlin scale of Magic): Mage, 60% Block, 3 Separate Blocks, Block by Mediwizard Forestt by order of James Charles Potter and Lily Summers Potter, age three months for accidental magic, General Child Block (15%), Slight degradation, Illegal Unregistered Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 7 (30%), Illegal Unregistered Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 13 (15%).**_

_**Metamorphagus:**__** Blocked, Mediwizard Forestt by order of James Charles Potter and Lily Summers Potter, age three months for accidental magic, General Child Block, Slight degradation.**_

_**Parselmagic:**__** Blocked, Illegal Unregistered Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 7.**_

_**Parseltongue**__** Accessible **_

_**Animagus: **__**Locked but Available**_

_**Healing: **__**Blocked, Illegal Unregistered Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 7.**_

_**Eidetic Memory: **__**Blocked, Illegal Unregistered Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 7.**_

_**Mind Magic's:**_

_**Occulamcy:**__** Natural Shielding, Blocked, Illegal Unregistered Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 7.**_

_**Legimency: **__**Blocked, Illegal Unregistered Block by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore age 7. Natural Degradation**_

_**Horcrux Binding: **__**Soul Anchor, Non-Active, Thomas Marvolo Riddle Junior age one **_

_**Active Spells, Potions, and Enchantments:**_

_**Compulsions:**_

_**Distrust adults, 1981**_

_**Silent of any abuse, 1981**_

_**Trust, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986**_

_**Distrust Slytherin House, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986**_

_**Distrust Severus Snape, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986**_

_**Trust Weasely Family, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986**_

_**Trust and Befriend Ronald Weasely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986**_

_**Trust and Befriend Hermione Granger, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1991**_

_**Spells:**_

_**Tracking Charm, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1981**_

_**Mild learning confundus, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986**_

_**Wards:**_

_**Blood Ward, Original Lily Summer 1980 Potter, Twisted, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1981**_

_**Mail Ward, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1981**_

_**Potions:**_

_**Obedience Potion, Keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986-currently dosed.**_

_**Trust Potion, Keyed to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, 1986-currently dosed**_

_**Trust Potion, Keyed to Hermione Granger, 1991-currently dosed.**_

_**Trust Potion, Keyed to Ron Weasely, 1991-currently dosed.**_

_**Obedience Potion, Keyed to Hermione Granger, 1991-currently dosed.**_

Harry shifted in his seat as he continued reading before grabbing for the other parchment that held the details of his accounts and inheritance. Together these two papers were damning but he didn't know how to deal with any of it. Warrock had said something about his magical guardian being responsible for teaching how to deal with all of this but Dumbledore had been his magical guardian according to the parchment and had stolen from him and blocked various facets of his magic. Now he didn't know what to do. Perhaps Warrock would have an idea when he came back with the Lordship rings. Harry didn't even know who the head of the Aurors were and if they were the person he should give a copy of these documents too. Harry set the parchments down, not wanting to look at them anymore before bringing his legs up on the chair so he hugged his knees as he waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry stayed how he was, hugging his knees until Warrock returned with a large but fairly flat wooden box. Seeing Harry Warrock was silent as he closed the door and set the box upon the small table that they'd been using. Warrock reached for the parchment that held the Emerys Ritual results without sitting down. Harry could see that the goblin was getting visibly more and more irate until his face was suddenly blank.

"Other than the Horcrux Binding, your Lordship rings will deal with the rest of these spells and bindings, and prevent the reapplication of the bindings. I will however warn you that while your Lordship rings will neutralize the majority of mind altering potions and spells, high level love potions and compulsion spells such as amortendia and the imperus, the rings will however heat up in an effort to provide warning. Mild poisons are also neutralized by the rings and in the presence of stronger ones will freeze in warning," Warrock said setting the parchment down on the table and flipping open the lid of the wooden box to reveal six smaller boxes made of various materials.

"I suggest you place the Black Heir ring on first, it is not the most important family but it will be less strenuous on your magic. If you put one of the Lordship rings on right away all the bindings will be forcibly lifted, it would be painful. The Heir ring will be painful as well but less so as some of the bindings will only be loosened and not ripped off completely until a Lordship ring is placed on," Warrock said lifting one of the boxes from the larger box. "The rings will sink into your fingers like tattoos and cannot be forcibly removed. If you wish to wear one in a more traditional way it merely direct your thoughts to it and it will become so. The rings will become an extension of your mind and magic. Each of them also has their own special features, usually unique and connected to the specific family name. The Black Heir ring will help you with control over your Metamorphagus abilities which will be properly unlocked."

Ironically the box that held the Black heir ring was made of a pure unblemished white marble with black metal hinges. Warrock opened the lid revealing the actual ring to Harry who sucked in a sharp breath. The ring was beautiful, if a bit feminine in design, but Harry couldn't help, but love it. The metal was a very pale yellow, almost silver in color. It was delicately shaped with a dark gem in the middle that in the right angle of light seemed to be a deep red. The Metal was shaped as though it was a lotus flower and somehow seemed fitting despite the fact that Harry knew only a little about the Black family. Harry reached for the ring and Warrock spoke.

"If you would like I could explain the symbolism, attributes both physical and magical as well as a little bit of what history has been passed down by goblins through the generations if you would like?" Warrock asked. Harry looked up at the goblin whose face seemed softer somehow, than it did before.

"Can I ask something first?" Harry said as he turned the ring around in his fingers checking out all the facets in the stone as they glinted red in the low light.

"Of course," Warrock said leaning a little more heavily against the table as if in anticipation.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was under the impression that goblins were not great fans of wizards," Harry said. Warrock smiled.

"It is less that goblins hate wizards and more that goblins hate stupidity and that wizards seem to exhibit an inordinate amount of it. You however have yet to show me genuine stupidity therefore I have no reason to dislike you." Warrock answered.

"Thank-you," Harry said ducking his head to stare at the stone on the Black heir ring. "I would like to hear what you know about the ring, and is there a specific finger I have to place it on?" Harry asked. Warrock nodded.

"Unlike the Lordship rings which become tattoos the Heir rings do not have this ability. My suggestion is for you to place it on one of your pinky fingers. Once you have placed it on and sufficiently recovered I will tell you what you need to know," Warrock said. Harry nodded and then slid the ring carefully onto his left pinky finger.

Pain shot through his head and his skin felt hot. Harry could literally feel the layers of magic that had been oppressing him for so long slowly slide away. His thoughts felt fast and uncontrolled. He wondered if this was what someone with ADHD felt like. Suddenly everything stopped. His mind felt clearer and he could feel his magic. It was warm. He blinked open his eyes but it was suddenly hard to see. Everything was too blurry. Harry removed his glasses and moved to clean the lenses with his shirt when he stopped.

He put the glasses to his face and removed them a few times, just taking in the new development. He looked over at Warrock who seemed to be finding amusement in Harry's actions.

"I can see," Harry said happily.

"You're a Metamorphagus it is magically impossible for you to have bad eyesight. Your abilities compensate for it," Warrock said kindly. "As for the ring, as I already told you it helps with your Metamorphagus abilities, specifically in terms of grace and balance. The Black Heir ring is also outfitted with a ward rune. The Blacks have always been a paranoid family and rightly so considering their history. The family has regularly through the generations been culled down to one or two single members and when the Heir and Lordship rings were created in the 17th century wards where woven directly into the metal as it was being forged. The wards are not physical shields but they do alert you when you are in the vicinity of someone who means you harm. Unfortunately they do not tell you the specific person nor do they tell one how they are going to be harmed," Warrock said.

Harry looked down at the ring on his pinky again. This ring was over three hundred years old, and now he was wearing it. The gem glinted again, showing off its deep red.

"What kind of gem is this?" Harry asked. "It's not as eye catching as bright sparkly diamonds but the more I look at it the prettier it seems to be."

"Cuprite, it's a magically healing gem. It stimulates life force. If you are critically injured there isn't a lot it can do but it does enhance personal healing factors. The metal that makes up the ring's base is electrum. The metal is an alloy mostly made up of gold and silver. It's meant to stimulate and balance the mind. I'm certain you've at least heard of the madness that seems to plague the Black Family?" Warrock asked. Harry nodded still looking down at the gem. Harry nodded.

"Yeah I've heard," Harry said. Warrock lifted the next box and flipped open its lid. It was the oldest looking box. The wood was greyish, but well-polished.

"This is the Peverell Lordship ring. It is the oldest ring of them all," Warrock said. "It is the oldest and most important family and therefore should be placed upon the right index finger."

Harry gently took the ring out of the cushioned box. It was deceptively plain in design. The stone that was in the center of the ring looked dull but different lines ran through it all tan to the rest of the stone's woody red color. The base of the ring looked to be made of wood as well only it was cold and hard feeling more like stone despite whorls and wood like pattern. Harry slid the ring onto his right index finger and felt pain once more. It wasn't as bad as the pain that had occurred only a few minutes earlier with the Black heir ring.

Harry opened eyes that he hadn't realized he'd closed only a few minutes later. The feeling of nimbleness and energy had intensified. Warrock was not wrong in saying that the rings would remove the bindings; Harry could feel the last of them slide away from his magic. There was tingling in his limbs and he brought his hand up with a giggle as the giddy feeling spread into his stomach. Little sparks of purple that Harry instinctively knew was his magic hopped between his fingers like static electricity.

"A welcome feeling I'd expect?" Warrock asked with a grin.

"I feel so…." Harry trailed off unable to think of a word that described what he was feeling.

"Free," Warrock said.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling, "free."


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of Harry's time in Gringotts went much the same. He learned that the Peverell ring allowed him a measure of control over many weaker necromantic constructs. The stone was an unfinished calligraphy stone a stone that's metaphysical properties that subtly influenced one to make better decisions. The ring itself was stone, well technically it was wood, petrified yew wood; the wood of rebirth and closely aligned with death. There were words, that were written upon the inside of the band in Latin. Warrock translated them for Harry telling him that they said; 'I am become Death'. Harry recognized the saying from recent history, he'd had to learn about Oppenhiemer's infamous quote and about the dropping of the atomic bombs and the devastation they caused. He supposed had he created something so destructive he would feel the need to quote such a kenspeckle statement as well.

The tattoo that appeared on Harry's right index when the ring faded into his skin was a simple symbol with a triangle with a circle and a line bisecting both, it wasn't done in the black that Harry expected but rather a very pale peachy white that made it look more like a scar than a tattoo.

The Gryffindor ring was a gold band that was molded into the head of a roaring lion in the front. In the lions teeth there was a large rhodonite, a polished and vibrant red. According to Warrock the gem held properties that aided in the achievement of the wearers highest potential, as well as stimulates, clears and activates the heart. The enchantments on the ring allowed the wearer greater impulse control, something Harry thought ironic considering, the brashness of Gryffindor's reputation now. The ring was placed on his right ring finger and melted into a shiny gold tattoo of a simple band around the finger.

The Ravenclaw ring was by far the most intricately detailed and Harry turned it around his fingers over and over again taking it in. Unlike the other rings, the Ravenclaw ring had no gem in it. Warrock told him that that was because the entirety of the ring had been forged with a magical fusion of moonstone and silver. The result was a new and exceedingly rare metal the goblins called moonsilver. It was so rare because for the silver and moonstone to bind into a viable alloy it needed to be mixed with a cup of blood, specifically the blood of a true seer. The silver was so bright it almost glowed. The band was designed in such a way that it looked as though a raven breaking free of the metal to rise in flight. Harry was absolutely sure that magic had been used to shape it, no matter how skilled there was no way it couldn't be.

Warrock had told him that the Ravenclaw ring would amplify and focus any seer abilities that the wearer had and therefore had to be placed on his free little finger. When it melted down into a tattoo on his skin the tattoo did not appear on his finger but rather his wrist, three black birds in flight going up the skin of his wrist towards the meat of his thumb.

The next ring Warrock pulled out of the wooden box, was protected by a box made of a reddish colored wood. The cushion inside which it sat on was covered with golden silk. The ring itself was smooth with two panther heads meeting at the top to curve around the polished piece of amber set in the center, their small diamond picked eyes glinting in the light. This one according to Warrock was the Potter ring. Harry was directed to place it on his left hand on the middle finger. The ring bestowed the gift of learning and retaining physical fighting with increased ease to the wearer, and like the Ravenclaw ring the tattoo that appeared was on the wrist and not the finger. Now his right wrist had birds and his left wrist had words written in old looking calligraphy. 'We Herald The Brave' was etched into his wrist with permanent black ink. He brushed his finger over them. His father and his grandfather and so many of his family members before had worn these words on his wrist. It brought him closer to them, at least in his own mind.

The final ring was Morgenstern. It was a ring that no one in his family had ever worn before. The family name had been willed to him. Warrock told him that while the name was not so well known in the British Magical Society it was a name that was on par with the Peverell name in most other parts of the world. Harry wondered then why he had been willed the family name, unfortunately there were no family members available for him to ask.

The Morgenstern ring was the heaviest and in a way the most masculine of them all. It was made of brushed silver with black enamel accenting in its curved and sharp edges. The centerpiece was shaped in the form of a coffin and an amethyst had been cut to fit into it. If you looked close enough to the amethyst you could see the metal through the gem. Underneath it had been etched to look like a figure with wings atop a bright star. Warrock told him that the ring automatically gave the wearer strong Occulamcy shields, and that he would never need to learn the art. He did as he was told and slid the ring onto his right middle finger and unlike the other rings the tattoo that appeared burned. It did not however appear anywhere on his hand but rather his back. Warrock had called for a mirror to be brought into the room when Harry told him and allowed Harry to take in the beautifully detailed feather wings that had been tattooed with black, white, grey and hints of silver across the entirety of his back.

They were absolutely gorgeous in Harry's eyes, and he supposed, easy enough to hide if it became necessary. Warrock had made copies of all their testing results, both from the Emerys Ritual and the Ancestry test, one for his personal records, one each for the accounting records from each of the families he'd become Lord or Heir of, one for the banks general filing, one for Harry and finally a copy for the DMLE. Harry was certain that copy would stir a few things up.

Once Harry had placed one each and every one of the rings, Warrock had called for the account books and portfolios for each account to be brought. Harry would have to read through all of them eventually but he'd immediately hired Warrock as his general manager offering pay of one hundred gallons a month as well as allowance pay of seventy-five gallons for Warrock to hire one or two assistants. Each account manager that currently worked the family accounts would stay the same with the exception of the Potter Manager, who Harry replaced, allowing Warrock discretion to choose the manager. The family account managers would all answer to Warrock who Harry would deal with, this would reduce the work load and information that Harry would have to do and take in.

The most immediate things Harry had done were to stop the payments going out of the Potter Account that he had never authorized and that his previous account manager should have asked more questions about. Unfortunately he would not be able to regain the money taken from the accounts except the possibility in the case of the Dursleys. While the Weasely's had been paid via his magical guardian and therefore despite the fact that Harry had never authorized it had been done legally with no stipulation upon the money, the converted gallons to pounds Petunia had received were under the purview of the Caregiver Guidelines. Warrock had forced Harry to allow a medigoblin to conduct a magical exam concerning his medical history. Warrock copied this sending one to each of the same locations the Emerys Ritual results and the Ancestry test results had gone, before allowing the medi-goblin to shove various potions down his throat.

Harry had voiced his predicament concerning supplies and Warrock arranged for a human bank worker to collect all but his wand and wardrobe, with orders to only buy the best, telling Harry that now that he had taken up his lordships he need to act the part. That led Harry to the position he was in now. Harry had asked how he was supposed to act like a Lord when he'd never been taught how to act like a lord. Warrock had merely grinned before calling down the hallway in Gobbledegook for what felt like the hundredth time. Soon enough a knock had sounded at the door but this time instead of a goblin entering it had been a man; a very handsome man and a slightly familiar looking man.

"Hello Warrock," the man greeted the goblin in a velvety warm tone, that matched his mocha colored skin.

"Good afternoon Lord Zabini," Warrock replied motioning for the man, Lord Zabini to find himself a seat. Harry realized in that moment that Blaise Zabini, a slytherin in his year, took after his father in looks greatly.

"If I understood the message correctly, you need me to help a new Lord, one that was never taught their duties," Lord Zabini said. "Am I to understand that this is our new Lord?" He asked motioning to Harry, not recognizing the boy who no longer wore glasses. Little did Harry know that with his metamorphic abilities unlocked his face had become more oval like in reminiscent of his mother, his cheekbones finer and more prominent and his hair had reddish under tones making it look two-toned. Overall he looked less like a miniature of his father and more like a combination of his two parents.

"Aye, you have the right of it Lord Zabini," Warrock said handing over the copies of Harry's testing results after looking to Harry for permission which the boy had granted with a slight nod. It would be best for the man who was to help him to know everything after all. "Our new Lord Hadrian Potter here is in dire need of a mentor. As a truly neutral party I figured you would be the best to introduce and guide him through the treacherous waters ahead," the goblin continued.

"Lord Potter?" Lord Zabini said incredulously before immediately reading through the paperwork Warrock had given him as quick as he could. "Everything has been fixed I assume?" Lord Zabini asked after regaining his emotions.

"With the exception the Horcrux which unfortunately is beyond even us goblins abilities to remove," Warrock said.

"Are there any current contracts?" Lord Zabini asked.

"No, although I won't be surprised if Dumbledore attempts to set one up before knowing that he is no longer Lord Potter's magical guardian," Warrock replied.

"Considering the fact that the man is currently wielding the two Potter seats in the Wizmagot and no other except his own, I would guess that he was not knowledgeable of the full breadth of Lord Potter's inheritance," Lord Zabini.

"Wizmagot seats?" Harry asked finally becoming part of the conversation. Lord Zabini looked to him.

"Dumbledore truly left you in the dark, didn't he?" the elder Lord asked. Harry merely nodded, and Lord Zabini sighed. "It would seem I have a lot of work to do. I think you should meet with me once a week. I would suggest that every Saturday we meet and begin your education in law and politics. Every third Saturday the Wizengamot meets. As a Lord you are required to be there unless extenuating circumstances arise. The magic of the meeting room quite literally will not allow us to begin. Your Lordship rings will serve as portkeys. You will have to leave the Hogwarts wards in order to be ported there. If you are later than fourty-five minutes the magic of the room allows at least one other Lord to know where you are in order to fetch you. You can choose proxy's to sit in your seat, however you have to announce them during at Wizengamot session in order to have them sit in the next session. The ancient magic of the meeting room ensures that you are not manipulated into choosing proxies," Lord Zabini explained.

"In the case of an emergency meeting your Lordship rings will vibrate, even as tattoos. As I said I will meet with you each Saturday, then during the Wizmagot session you will sit beside me and can begin putting your learned knowledge to use. I suggest you give up every second Sunday as well, to learn about your accounts and economics from Warrock here. I am guessing he is in charge of your accounts but it is good to know how to run everything in case there is ever need. He can teach you about how to build an investment portfolio among other things. That's the main things for the most part. I will have my son, who I believe is in your year; begin some lessons in etiquette and event planning. He has a few friends who I am sure will help him as well, and that way everything will be covered. He'll probably wish to work twice a week for a few hours at a time after classes. I'm certain you will get along," Lord Zabini said.

"The main thing to remember now is that you are a powerful Lord, and that you can use that power," Warrock said when Lord Zabini had finished. This had the elder Lord nodding in agreement.

"You're meaning to not let Dumbledore try and keep me from doing all this," Harry said.

"You're learning already Lord Potter," Lord Zabini said with an amused grin. Harry grinned back.

"Call me Harry, or Hadrian if you prefer," Harry said.

"Many thanks Hadrian," Lord Zabini said. "Call me Malcom."

"A thank-you to your as well Malcom, for being willing to help," Harry said.

"It is no true imposition. Dumbledore should have never kept you from your inheritance and I am very glad that you have found out who you are for yourself," Zabini said. "I unfortunately cannot stay longer but I would like to make a suggestion," the man continued.

"Go ahead," Harry replied.

"I know you are most likely sending copies of these to the DMLE but I would also send copies to the Daily Prophet as well as the the international paper The Magical Herald. Include letters about how you wish for the complete truth to be out there. Not only will it alert the press that you have taken up your Lordships, which will prevent them from taking advantage and writing stories about you without your permission, it will also reveal to the greater world the deceptions of Dumbledore, making it harder for the man to sweep everything under the rug as he is very good at doing," the elder Lord said as he stood.

"That's a good idea, thank-you sir," Harry said. Lord Zabini patted Harry on the shoulder as he moved to leave the room.

"Like I said call me Malcom Harry," the man reminded him before pausing as he opened the door. "I'll see you next Saturday, Harry," Malcom said. "Your Lordship rings will have a portkey that brings you to the edge of the wards of the respective family manors, as well as to the atrium of the ministry. For a price I know the goblins will equip your rings with a portkey to bring you to the bank as well," and with those last words Malcom was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry turned back to Warrock as the heavy door clicked closed. The goblin had a grin that had Harry not spent the last three hours in close proximity to the goblin he'd be unable to translate the emotion Warrock was showing instead of immediately knowing it as smug glee.

"I'll have two more copies of all the reports made and have them sent to the papers, if that is alright?" Warrock asked. Harry hesitated a moment before answering.

"Can you alter them so that they say nothing of the Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Aye, that would probably be for the best. I will edit the one to be sent to the DMLE if you wish as well," Warrock asked.

"Thank-you," Harry said. "I don't know what a Horcrux actually is but it involves Voldemort somehow, his birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Whatever a soul anchor is I can't see the public knowing about it being a good thing. Maybe I shouldn't have let Lord Zabini see it," Harry said nervously.

"Lord Zabini accepted becoming your mentor. Before he entered the room he'd already signed several magically binding contracts requiring him to keep your secrets. He and even his father before him have often served as mentors to those who come into their inheritance without training. He can be trusted to serve not only his best interests but the best interest of those he is charged with as well," Warrock said to calm Harry's worries. Harry nodded.

A knock sounded at the door before opened. A blond man in dark navy robes entered, the same man who Warrock had sent out earlier to purchase the great majority of Harry's supplies. He was carrying a fist sized oak trunk, and set it down on the table and tapping it with his finger once to resize it, along with a dark leather satchel which he placed beside it.

"I took the liberty of purchasing a _ compartment trunk and organizing the supplies you had me purchase. First compartment is a general compartment something you'll most likely use for sweets and knickknacks along with smaller things as it is not a very large compartment, but you can look at it later. The next compartment is for clothing. It is more of a walk in closet than anything. Many Lords purchase trunks with these compartments and have them connected magically to their actual wardrobes. Don't ask me how I don't actually know how the spell works," the man said with a chuckle, before coughing awkwardly and continuing when neither Harry nor Warrock laughed.

"Then there is a book compartment, you can set books on a revolving shelf that I am told holds up to three hundred books. There isn't a spell that sorts or allows you to find a specific books yet but I'm sure once one is developed it can easily be built in. The next compartment is for sports equipment, most notably quidditch but I was assured that it can easily hold supplies for multiple muggle sports as well. The compartment after that is built as a desk like compartment, holding parchment, quills and ink. It also has a single shelf that can hold up to twenty books, separate from the library compartment. The final compartment is an open one, much like a general trunk would have. The trunk builder mentioned that it was the compartment usually used for school books and in progress as well as completed assignments. I also purchased an ingredient box and filled it with the necessary supplies before storing it in the general compartment. I also purchased not only your year's textbooks but the past years and several reference books for each subject. I stored them in the library compartment with the exception of the ones you'll use this year which are in the last compartment. The only compartment you have to fill is your wardrobe compartment and the knickknacks compartment," the man said before gesturing with a flourish to the satchel. The satchel is equipped with a charm that allows weightlessness and an undetectable expansion charm."

"Yes, yes, I think we can figure the rest out, Norman," Warrock said. "If you would ensure to hand the Gringotts card back over to one of the on duty tellers as well as the receipts of purchase so that we can take the expenses from Mr. Potter's accounts please." The man, Norman nodded and left the room.

"I think that was the last of the items you needed at the bank today. You can take these copies of your account books. I think rather than meeting tomorrow we can wait until next Sunday, however I expect you to have at least read through one of the account books by then," Warrock said.

"Thank-you," Harry said with a smile as he stood.

"I suppose something else you might wish to know, as an emancipated minor even without your Lordships you no longer are bound by the trace. Your new wand will not be registered as owned by one underage, and the trace will not be put on it. Enjoy your newfound freedom," Warrock said as Harry set the account books into the desk compartment's bookcase before hitting the rune to shrink the trunk and placing the shrunken trunk into the satchel and swung it's strap over his neck to rest on his shoulder and across his body.

"I'm going to," Harry replied. "See you next week," Harry continued as he exited the room. He gave a small wave before letting the door close behind him. Harry traversed through the beautiful corridor once more, taking in the mural again as he walked. He still had almost two and a half hours but he needed a new wand and clothing.

Harry was stopped before he managed to exit the bank a goblin waddling up to him with a golden card with two black stripes.

"Apologies, Master Account Manager Warrock, asked me to bring this to you, he said he forgot to give you a Gringotts debit card, this one specifically is attached to the Peverell Accounts, as the oldest they are also the most cash flow heavy," the goblin said. "Your rings of course also work as methods of payment, much in the same way I understand muggle checkbooks work."

"Thank-you," Harry said taking the card. The goblin gave a slight bow which confused Harry as goblins didn't seem to be very respectful of wizards. Even though he and Warrock got on amicably the goblin had never shown him anything other than the general respect of a partner. He'd done nothing that he knew of to gain the respect of this goblin. Before he could ask however the goblin was already waddling off. Harry waved away his curiosity and turned to exit the bank.

It was freeing to walk through Diagon Alley with his head held high, and no worry about being recognized. He made his way down through the alley and was about to enter Madam Malkins before seeing the sign across the street for another clothing shop, one that seemed a bit more high end. He paused and mentally debated before deciding that Warrock was right. He was a Lord now and should dress according to his station.

He entered the shop, Twitfits and Tattings, and immediately felt out of place. A silver bell rang as the door closed and a well-dressed man came twittering out from behind some clothing racks.

"Excuse me," the man paused, looking Harry up and down and his face twitched into something ugly for a moment, "Sir. Are you sure you are in the right place?"

"Yes," Harry said drawing himself up and swiping over the scar from the Peverell ring willing it into place. "I am looking to get a wardrobe suitable for my position," Harry said trying to sound Lordly as he flashed the Peverell ring.

"Of course my Lord," the man said his entire demeanor changing in an instant. "We can do that."

An hour later Harry's wardrobe compartment was filled with all a manner of clothing, shoes and accessories, the clerk had shown him that the colors he should wear to go best with his skin tone, hair colors, and eye color were a mixture of; cobalt blue and turquoise, icy blues, greens especially mint and grass greens, frosty purples and pinks, and berry reds. Now his wardrobe was filled with dress shirts, dress pants, dark trousers, ties and even a few scarves in those colors. His robes were mostly black with different colors of silk on the inner layer. He bought a few watches and cuff links to go with his new wardrobe. He exited the store wearing, a silky ice blue dress shirt and dark blue jeans, His robe was black with a silk under layer. He wore a set of silver cufflinks styled with the letter P. His tie was also silver. And he looked every inch the Lord his position made him. The clerk had even shown him several hair products that allowed him control over his unruly hair. His untamable curls were pushed up higher on his head with slightly waxy styling putty keeping them free from his eyes.

His last stop was Ollivander's for a new wand. Once more the old man popped out behind him scaring him.

"Hello once more Harry Potter, or shall I say Lord Potter?" Ollivander said behind him causing Harry to jump slightly in surprise.

"Um… Harry is fine," Harry answered.

"You are here for a new wand presumably. May I ask what happened to your old one?" the wandmaker asked. Harry had transferred the pieces wrapped in his Gryffindor tie to his new set of robes when getting dressed in Twitfits, and pulled them out now setting the tie on the counter and slowly unwrapping it. Ollivander's long fingered hands twitched as they hovered over the pieces. Harry could see the pain on the older man's face as he looked at his product splintered and broken.

"I unfortunately do not have the skill to fix a broken wand, few if any do," Ollivander said after a few long minutes. "I am afraid we will have to find you a new one."

"Okay," Harry said. "Um… perhaps I could also purchase a wand holster? It would prevent accidents like this from occurring in the future. Ollivander nodded pulling a black leather duel wrist and waist holster from under the counter and setting it down atop it before disappearing without a word into the shelves. He came back within moments two boxes, both extremely dusty in his hands.

"Based off of your previous wand, these two are both the most likely to be your new wand. Both are suited to more power than the holly, phoenix feather wand you were using but perhaps," the man said with less of his usual fever. Harry suspected that the broken wand hit the man harder than he was letting on. He lifted the lids of the boxes. Despite Ollivander's words saying that they'd be the most likely matches the wands were very different in looks. One was black almost completely, though there was a green undertone to it while the other was a blue so light it was almost white in color.

"The black wand is made of a wood that is magical in nature. Ebony bloodwood, it grows only in the spot that a magical animal bleeds and even then rarely grows large enough to be used for much. It also has a phoenix feather as its core, not from Fawkes but another belonging to a man in northern China, while the other wand has the powder of a crushed dragon fang as its core, specifically Peruvian Horntail. Its wood is also magical in nature and only grows in the far north; Ice Birch. Why don't you give them both a wave?" Ollivander asked.

Harry reached for the darker wand but before he could even touch it he felt dread and disgust. This was not his wand. Instead he switched direction picking up the light colored wand. It felt right, so he waved. Beautiful silver sparks fell from the air twinkling.

"Congratulations, with the holster, the cost comes to twenty-two galleons," Ollivander said. Harry flashed his Gringotts card and quickly paid for the purchase. He took back the pieces of his phoenix feather wand and his tie, placing them back in his pocket before strapping his holster onto his waist placing his wand inside. He'd keep his old wand putting them in his knickknack compartment. He couldn't quite give it up yet. He cast the tempus charm as he left the shop. It was only fifteen minutes till he was to meet Snape. He'd best get to the Leaky Cauldren before he was late.


	10. Chapter 10

Snape was already in the pub when Harry entered. Harry had to look for a minute but he quickly spotted the potions master half hidden in the shadows of a back table. Harry headed towards the table his professor sat at. Snape's eyes brushed over him before moving on. Suddenly they flicked back to Harry's face as he drew closer, and his eyes widened in surprise. Smoothly Harry sat down at the table setting his satchel beside him. His silent lordly demeanor was destroyed however when his stomach growled.

"What did you do Potter? If this entire trip was to sate your vanity then I will be extremely cross," Snape said.

"Professor," Harry said cutting him off. "In my first year you attempted to save me from dying by casting the counter curse to stabilize my broom. I say this because those events lead me to believe I can trust you," Harry wasn't exactly sure where these words were coming from. He was thinking them of course but it was as though he had a second personality that was so much more intelligent than he used to be. Perhaps it was the removal of the potions and curses that Warrock assured him couldn't be replaced because of the protection of his rings. Rather than answering Snape raised his wand and waved it. Harry felt the magic settle around them. Everything around them became muffled and the eyes of those around them slid away from them.

"Speak," Snape said. Rather than saying anything Harry pulled out his personal copies of the Emerys Ritual, ancestry exam and the medical results and wordlessly slid them across the table to the potions master. The snappish professor was very good at controlling the emotions that crossed his face but Harry could see in the whitening of his clenching knuckles and the hardening of his dark eyes just how angry everything the pieces of parchment were telling him.

"Mr. Pot…." Snape cut himself off and restarted. "Lord Potter."

"No," Harry said cutting Snape off, "You should refer to me as Mr. Potter, or even Harry when I'm in the capacity of your student," Harry continued. Harry saw the slight smidgen of respect Harry gained in the black irises of his professor's eyes.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, may I ask what you are planning?" Snape asked.

"Professor, do you want to know what my biggest goal in life is?" Harry asked.

"No, I suppose I don't," Snape said.

"To live, to live the way I want to. I've never wanted to fight in a war that I don't even know the ideological sides of. I just wanted peace, I just wanted be Harry, nothing more. I realize that's not possible, not with the position within magical society I hold, but I'll be damned if I let myself be controlled by others. This is my life and I'm the only one who's going to live it, so im going to do it my way. I'll not be looking to gain myself more power but I am going to wield what I already have. With the exclusion of the horcrux, copies of these are making their way to both the Daily Prophet and the Magical Herald. I may not enjoy fighting but Dumbledore will fall. Now the question is will you fall with him?" Harry asked.

"What of the Dark Lord?" Snape asked.

"What of him?" Harry asked. "I don't know exactly what a horcrux is, but with a description like soul anchor I can only imagine Tom Riddle would not wish to destroy or accidently damage it, and in turn me. I don't actually know what his stance in this war is, only what Dumbledore and those who serve him have told me, therefore I can't actually say whether or not I am actually for or against the Dark Lord. That can be dealt with later. For now I am neutral, perhaps neutral dark." Snape nodded but didn't comment for a moment.

"Then I am with you, for now," Snape said. "I will not, and will never stand with Dumbledore, but I may not stand with you later down the line," the professor continued truthfully.

"Ever the Slytherin," Harry said with an ironic smile taking the parchment and packing them neatly back into his bag. Snape raised an eyebrow before bringing down the spells that had protected them from eavesdropper's only moments earlier. It didn't take long for a woman dressed in a black and white old waitress dress to come to their table.

"What can I get you boys?" the woman asked with a heavy cockney accent.

"Just fish and chips with a butter beer for me, and whatever, he'd like," Harry said passing his Gringotts card to the waitressing witch.

"Bangers and mash for me, and a single glass of Cabernet Sauvignon, please," Snape asked politely.

"Of course my dears," the waitress said before fluttering off to get their meals. They sat in silence, Harry fidgeting with the Black heir ring and Snape staring at his interlocked fingers, obviously deep in thought. It didn't take very long for the waitress to come back with a plate in each hand. She set the plates in front of each of them. Harry's stomach rumbled again at the scent. The waitress set his card on the table before speaking.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, darlings," she said before fluttering off once more. Neither of them could wait for the drinks to begin eating. Harry's fish were hot and delicious, and from the slight sound of pleasure Snape gave Harry assumed that his meal was well up to par as well. It didn't take long for them to finish their meals and drinks. Snape led the way into the back area of Diagon and much like he had earlier in the afternoon he apperated mid-step, only this time Harry was more balanced and less surprised. Harry took a deep breath as they arrived just before the gates. He adjusted his satchel and steeled himself. He could do this. He wasn't just Harry Potter, the boy who lived, Hogwarts student. No now he was Lord Potter and he had actual power not just the power that had been given to him by the public. He didn't see Snape give him a look of respect before they both walked up to the castle Harry having to take two strides for every one of Snape's to keep up with the older man. They arrived at the castle doors and Harry glanced up at the potions master before pushing the heavy oak open and taking the first step back into the place that Dumbledore, the puppeteer seemed to rule from as though it was seat of power. If Harry had anything to say about it, he wouldn't for much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

McGonagall was waiting in the entrance hall. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Harry. Snape slipped off as she approached.

"Mr. Potter, I'll be, I was under the impression I sent you to pick up supplies not get a makeover," McGonagall said.

"Yes, and I did indeed get my supplies. My makeover as you saw was a result of me utilizing my recent emancipation status to take up my positon as Lord and Head of several houses," Harry said watching McGonagall's face for reaction.

"I was unaware you had been emancipated," McGonagall said, though her face didn't seem to show anger or any similar emotion.

"When Headmaster Dumbledore didn't pull me out of the tournament before twenty-four hours had passed, as he had right too as he was my magical guardian and I was an underage participant and therefore not bound by contract if my magical guardian pulled me out. Normally a magical guardian's acceptance would not be enough to emancipate a magical minor. However Dumbledore is so much more than just my magical guardian. He is also my school's headmaster and he is the also the Chief Warlock, and Supreme Mugwup. His acceptance and binding to the goblet's contract was an acceptance from each and every one of the aforementioned positions as to my status as an adult, thereby emancipating me," Harry answered. "I expect by now you have set aside some rooms for me?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course Mr. Potter, follow me," McGonagall said slightly distractedly as she began leading him through the hallways.

"And the investigation regarding my cloak and map?" Harry asked.

"I did indeed find them; Mr. Weasely was in possession of them and has received detention. He claims to have picked them up from the floor after the destruction of your possessions. I have also given each of those who were involved in the destruction a detention and each of them lost ten points. Unfortunately Dumbledore repossessed the items from my care, stating that you had not received permission to have the artifacts in the school," McGonagall said.

"I was unaware that Dumbledore was allowed to take students personal possessions at his whims, especially considering both of them are considered artifacts of House Potter. I might suggest you repossess them and deliver them to me before the night is up or I just might take up lawsuit against the Headmaster and Hogwarts itself, especially considering the destruction of my things and the minor repercussions my tormentors have faced," Harry said. "If the items are indeed not allowed they shall be sent to my vaults at Gringotts to be stored until the school year is completed."

"Are you threatening me Mr. Potter? I hope you realize that despite the fact that you have taken up the Potter Lordship you are new to the political games. House McGonagall stands with House Dumbledore and together we can stand against any moves House Potter might make against this school," McGonagall said drawing herself up defensively.

"Perhaps not," Harry said. "But can the Dumbledore and McGonagall names stand up against the Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Morgenstern names?" Harry asked. "Add that with the fact that I am also Heir Black and well, I think we'll find that it will be very difficult for you and anyone else to stand against determined ol' me. Not to mention, I believe the papers tomorrow will make you rethink your stance beside Dumbledore, and if not, well than I suppose you are not the person I thought you to be."

McGonagall was silent the rest of the way. The only sound the soft soles of McGonagall's worn shoes smacking the stone followed by the harsher click of Harry's heeled dragon skin boots. Despite Harry's new metamorphic abilities his base height was still only four eleven, five inches under the average for a male his age. Warrock mentioned that it was most likely due to the systematic starvation he'd faced at the Dursleys and Harry was quick to agree.

"Here we are Mr. Potter," she said. "I will get your things back to you as soon as possible."

"Thank-you," Harry said. The door she had led him too obviously belonged to an unused classroom, that much like the Head Girl and Boy rooms were each year, to be closer to their house common rooms, was requisitioned into a bedroom.

"To enter, place your wand to the doorknob and speak the password, only the Professors currently know your password," McGonagall said taking her wand out and touching it to the knob, and speaking clearly, "Haven of Peace." The door swung open revealing the rooms McGonagall had ordered made up for Harry. They were simple, A queen sized bed, not four posters like the dorms, was pushed against the wall in one corner with a nightstand and dresser beside it. A large circular area rug was beside the bed. He looked at it happily. At least he wouldn't have to wear socks to bed to ensure that his feet never touched the cold stone ground in the mornings.

"Thank-you," Harry repeated entering the room and seeing the reddish brown chesterfield set against the front wall as well as a red oak desk and matching chair.

"Of course Mr. Potter," McGonagall said. "Curfew is in three hours, lights out in four," she said gesturing to the clock on the wall. Harry nodded and moved to the bed setting his satchel down atop it. McGonagall closed the door behind her as she left. He got to work resizing his trunk and setting his school books on the desk, along with several blank leather-bound notebooks for his notes, and a couple rolls of parchment for assignments.

Despite having just eaten, Harry was feeling a little peckish and set his satchel to hang on the corner of the desk chair before heading out of his new room to make his way to the kitchens. This time though he kept his head held high and walked in the center of the corridor, feeling safer in the knowledge that he was a lord and had real power that could stand against those who tried to harm him.


End file.
